Down in the Mud
by hiei-suichi
Summary: [ShigexTatsuya] Tatsuya realizes he has feelings about Shigeki. A little romancy type.
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own it.

Down in the mud.

Chapter 1.

"Aaww." Escaped a big yawn, out of the newly awoken Shigeki. After Josui's big win, Shige had a little bit to much Coke to drink, Shige was, of course late to school.

Much to his surprise, he wasn't the only one late. As Shigeki was rounding one corner to the school, Tatsuya Mizuno was rounding the other. "Tatsuya! Ha ha, Tatsu-bon you are late!" Shige squealed in delight of surprise.

"Shut-up! You're…" but Tatsuya waved it off, noticing who he was talking to.

"Are you ok?" Shige asked seeing the bags under Tatsuya's eyes. Before Tatsuya could answer, not like he was going to, though, the bell for their lunch rang. Shigeki knew it was lunch, his stomach told him.

Shige, decidng to be a smart-ass, put his hair up like some fan girl, and turned to Tatsuya. "Oh Tatsuya! Want to go to lunch with me?" Shige asked in a squeaky high-pitched girly voice, causing Tatsuya to blush.

"Whatever."

"Ok, but we are eating lunch with Daichi."

"Whatever."

Shige was about to ask what was wrong, but his stomach said otherwise.

Daichi looked up when he heard the roof dooe shut. Daichi looked like normal, but inside he was mildly suprised who he saw.

"You know that one grouchy lady on the third floor?" Shige asked Daichi, sliding down the wall next to him.

Daichi watched Tatsuya sit next to Shige before answering. "Yes, what did she do today? She wasn't there when I came up?"

"She has kids from Seventh grade and herself patroling the halls!"

"Did she catch you?"

"No, we were to smart for her."

It was quiet since Daichi and Shige couldn't talk about their "secret plans for mass destruction," with Tatsuya there. So Shige picked up a handful of peebbles and began throwing them off the roof at random intervals and locations. Daichi was reaing and Tatsuya was staring off into space.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the Mud

Chapter 2

"Hey puppy," Shige asked Sho during class, "What is wrong with Tatsuya?"

" I don't know, I haven't seen him today." Sho started to look worried.

Ms. Katori turned around to see who was making noise and saw a class paying attention, with the exception of an apparently sleeping Shigeki Sato and a "watching the birds fly by," Sho Kazamatsuri.

"Out!" She cried, and the whole of the class knew whom she was talking about.

"Stop!" she screamed as they were almost to the door. "I want you to recite the last verse we read."

"To be or not to be..." Shige started.

"This is Romeo and Juliet! Not Hamlet, OUT!"

Once Sho and Shige were out of the class, and the door slammed shut, they saw an image so startling, they both were like "what!" Tatsuya was sitting on the floor and looked up when he heard a door nearby slam. Looking up he saw Shige and Sho coming to sit on either side of him. "Why in the world are you out here?" Shige asked, shocked entirely.

A worried Sho followed suit with a question "Are you ok? What's wrong Tatsuya?"

"Nothing, people make mistakes sometimes." Tatsuya told the duo next to him. Sho let it go, Shige knew better.


	3. Chapter 3

Down in the Mud

Chapter 3

Tatsuya seemed to be having a harder time in the locker room before practice. It was hard for Tatsuya to not steal glances at a gleaming Sato body. An image of him in Shigeki's strong and muscular arms, popped into his mind. Blushing, and hoping no on was looking at him, Tatsuya shook the image out of his head. To make matters even worst, the real Shigeki, a shirtless Shigeki, came and sat by him! The locker room only had four people left in it: Shige and Tatsuya, Santa and some seventh grader. Shige sat slouched against a locker, put his hands behind his head, and waited. Tatsuya stood there, knowing what was coming. Santa had stayed behind in hopes of ruining Sho, but Shige started slinging rubber bands at him. At last, they were alone.

"So you want to tell what's up?" Shige asked, looking up at a standing Tatsuya, who was avoiding his gaze.

"No not really." Tatsuya started to walk off but, Shige grabbed his wrist. Tatsuya looked at Shige feeling hot and sweating, he gave Shige and petrified look. That look startled Shige and he let go of Tatsuya. Tatsuya ran off, leaving Shige to finish getting dressed.

Sho saw Tatsuya by the water, splashing it all over his face.

"Tatsuya, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"I bet," Shige muttered, walking by.

"I hope you two are feeling better!" the trio looked and saw Ms. Katori chargin towards them. "I talked to the coach," she continued, " and if you two (pointing at Shige and Sho) don't memorize Romeo and Juliets' lines, you won't play the next game!"

"What!" Shige hissed, astonished.

"Shige, you get Juliet and Sho, Romeo, you have two days, and you will perform in front of the class!" and with that she stalked off.

"My brother will help me, what about you Shige?" Sho asked.

"Daichi," Shige yelled to Daichi by the goal post.

"No, I will not help you."

"Tatsuya?" Shige pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Yes, and only becuase we nedd you for the game."

Practice went as it usually did, except for Shige and Tatsuya showing off, trying to top each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Why did she make me Juliet?" Shigeki complained, flopping onto Tatsuyas' bed.

"Hu…Huh…how should I know," Tatsuya stumbled to say, watching his teammate.

"If you are going to continue staring off like htat, Tatsuya we are never going to get it.

By the time they got to the famous "kissing scene," Tatsuya had gotten a little antsy. Tatsuya had also unknowingly began to blush and scoot closer to Shigeki. Tatsuya wa less than five inches fro Shigeki, and his mouth, when Shige turned towards him, smiled his charmingly adorable smile, and said "I think I got it."

"Good," was all Tatsuya could mumble, coming back to his senses.

"Catch ya later, Tatsubon!" Shige said and ran out. Tatsuya could only glare.

The next day of school, Sho, Shige, and Tatsuya, were all called to the principals office. The principal threatned to call their parents and suspend them if they got kicked out of class again. As they were leaving, Shige put a friendly arm around Tatsuyas shoulders. It surprised Shigeki when Tatsuya held onto his hand, squeezed it, then patted his hand, and walked off.


End file.
